The Frost and the arrow
by annafrost
Summary: Celestial always wanted to finally meet this great Jack frost. But she did not also want to become his partner and find more drama than she can handle. Even though she is cupid. This is my first chapter of this story and i hope did good, sorry if its not that exciting, ill work harder in the next chapter
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Her life

Jack hopped into Norths workshop and landed only feet away from the great man. "what is it North? Is there an emergency?"

North looked back at the young guardian with a sigh. "Man in moon has chosen a new guardian…for i don't know what reason"

Tooth was looking at the image with shock in her eyes as her helpers smiled with joy. "well, whats the big deal that you called me for

North?" Called Easter as he appeared from a hole in the ground. "Maney has chosen a new guardian." Tooth replied as the crystal

appeared in the middle of the room. "Why would he choose a new guardian? Pitch is gone, and all is well. We don't need another!"

Jack seemed to be quiet annoyed with this. Sandy was thinking before a four lead clover appeared over his head. "I don't think it will be

the leprechaun this time Sandy."

The man in the moons rays hit the crystal and it lit up, and soon a figure began to appear. "Who is that?" The easter bunny stared at the young figure

"Its Celestial cupid…or just cupid." The girl looked around the age of thirteen and she was wearing a short toga and she was kneeling with an arrow drawn

and ready to fire. Her eyes where focused on something out of the sight but glint with mischief. "No, she cant become a guardian" Tooth protested as she

looks closer at the image. "She doesn't protect any children! At all!" Sandy seemed to have laughed "She brings love to every one, she the reason why a

mother loves her baby."

"Why a boy loves a girl, she is what makes life and her arrows bring happiness to a lot of people." Easter finished for North. "But who will get her?," asked Tooth

as she cross her arms over her chest her feather bristling at the thought of getting near Cupid. "I will if you want me too." Bunny stepped forward. "But Sandy knows her much better, they talk more than she ever talked to us. She even understand and is abled to read his drawings no matter how fast they appear" But what is so good about this girl? all she does is bring love thought jack as he froze a elf. His mind wandered to the girl he saw one night while he was in germany. She was spoke english but lived there. Her eyes were beautiful and he wanted to stare at them all day long, but she unlike him she was a mortal and

would not live forever. The first time he saw her she was coming out of her apartment as she was running down the trails laughing as the snow touched her face. She ran around and around but she never stayed in one place for to long. He never got a good look at her face because she was always running…always spinning, always dancing. She acted as if there no care in the world.

He would watch her play in till she went back inside and he would see in a window every night the same sentence over and over again. "i believe in Jack frost"

He didn't know if she put it there or if she had siblings but since he saw that four times, he never went back.

Four hundred years earlier….

I couldn't breath, my chest was burring with pain as i try to swim back to the top. But the more i fought to live the farther i went down. My hair floated around

my head and i soon was clawing through it to see. Black was appearing at the edges of my eyes and slowly my eyes focused on one thing. The only thing

i could see what the big white moon. Before i closed my eyes, i remembered everything. My name is Victoria, and i believe in Jack Frost. I suddenly saw

white and i opened my eyes as i floated out of the water. I look down at myself and saw my dress was shredded and short and i wore a small cloak that

stopped at my elbows.

I look up at the moon and took a step forward but tripped over something. i looked down and saw a long bow and a bag. I open

the bag and found arrows, the feathers were red and the point was shaped like a heart. Embedded in the the long bow was hearts, what is this?

Who am i? I picked up the bow. "Cupid…" i look around as the moon shined on me "what?" i whispered as i see a figure appear on the moon

"You are cupid, celestial cupid. You are a guardian, and you must bring love to all mankind"

I look down at the bow…my name…is Celestial? I am the cupid?

But how is that even possible. I felt a sudden pain in my back. I scream out and fell on the ice.i take off my little cloak and heard the sound of ripping fabric. I look back and saw feathers, little feathers. They were snowy white and soft as silk. I suddenly flew in the air and smiled. I am celestial cupid, and i will help man find love, no matter who it is. No matter what the cause, i will fight for that persons love. "Celestial….there is one rule i have for you that you must follow.." I look up at the moon and bowed to him. "I will follow your wish as long as it helps others love."

"Your are really perfect to be cupid, the one rule is…. you must fall in love in 500 hundred years or you will no longer be cupid


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The difference

Who would have thought it would be so hard just to be cupid! I mean its fun and all but you always have to make sure you match the right boy with the right girl. If not…well there wont be any love! I huff my bangs out of my eyes as i scan for a good couple. Annie and Jace, both like sports…don't like fights….both think each other are cute…perfect! I pull my bow off my back and take an arrow out of my bag and clipped the arrow onto the bow. i pulled back and focused hard…now! I let go and watch as the bow passes through the two and lands on the ground. Jace looks up and sees Annie and gives her a flirty smile before walking over to talk to her. I fly down and pick up the arrow. "Your welcome!" I called to them even though i now they cant hear me. I stretch my wings before launching back into the sky. Flying is like walking for me, its natural. I land in a tree and scan for another good couple. Then I see him…Jack Frost…the thorn in my side.

He might not know me but i have seen him so much i think i might as well die. He messes up so many of my shots, its like he knows when to show up and still not know me. Wait a minute… Jamie and Jackie! They were building a snow man and were closed enough for me to get a perfect shot! I mean they are good together….both believers of the guardians….both into big foot…there are so many possibilities! I clip the arrow onto the bow and pulled back. I could see that the arrow would go through Jamie, the snowman, and Jackie. I let go and watch as the arrow fly's through the air through Jamie, snowman, and Jackie. Jamie looked at Jackie and i swear i think i saw hearts form in his eyes as he looked at Jackie. I watched as the two talk and i smile with joy. Well, this is great! I think that was the best shot and couple I ever made. They talked in till Jackie's mom called her inside.

Jamie watched her before going inside. I see dreaming dust float through the sky and go into the houses. I look at the town clock and saw that it was ten at night. I fly next to a river of it and touch it lightly. A stream of dust came away and formed a boy playing a guitar. The music floated through the air before both music and the image disappeared. "That was amazing!" I continue to fly next to river and watch the images and listen to them before they disappear. Finally i came to where all the streams of dust came from. It was coming from Sand man. I use to help him when I saw him. He would have me help with the love and music dreams. It was fun but soon he got the hang of it . I was happy for the little guy but i had so much fun helping. "Hey Sandy! i called to him "How are you doing?" A thumbs up appeared over his head before a question mark came too."Im actually terrific Sandy! I just made the best couple ever!" The question mark stayed over his head and i knew it meant who.

"It was Jamie and Jackie!" Horror came onto Sand mans face as a staff,Jamie's face, and a line shows up quickly one after another. "I know that Jack will freak out but hey how old is Jamie? He's sixteen Jack should've seen this coming. I only gave the kid…a little push." Sand man showed a picture of Jack pushing me into a coffin and he closed it. "i don't think that Jack would try to kill me, i mean again Jamie is getting to the age where guys are going to fall for girls." Sand man raised an eyebrow and pointed at me.

"Yes because of me, but still..ow!" Something picked me up from behind and threw me gently into the a bag. "Hey! Let me out!"I shot an arrow out of the bag and looked through the hole and see a portal "Watch out mate! Don't let those things touch you. Now hurry up and throw her through!" Someone picked me up from behind and threw me. I rolled on the ground. i moan as i finally stopped moving. and looked around as the scent of cookies filled my nose. "Open the bag, she's more fragile then the rest of us." a russian voice said and the top of the bag opened and i squint as bright lights surrounded me. "Ah! Welcome Cupid!"

"….oh no…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I become a guardian

i look around at the people around me. Tooth was glaring down at me with angry violet eyes. The easter bunny was watching me with curious eyes and i should say….he's pretty tall to be a bunny. North was standing in the middle of the room with a broad smile on his face. "How long has it been since I have seen you? forty years? Maybe fifty?" I stand up and dust off the dream sand from my toga. "Its been about a hundred years but who's counting?" North laughed as he came in front of me and picked up my bow and bag. "

Sorry for calling you hear i was wondering if you would like..." I sighed "Cookies? No but thanks, why am i here?" Easter covered a chuckle with a cough as i glared up at the North. "Can we please take care of this later?" He whispered to me. "Depends on why I am here." I whisper back. "Aw, if it isn't the little rose thorn who messed with Jamie." I sigh as i turn and look up at a boy who's face was covered by a hood of his blue sweater. "And it isn't the boy who is a thorn in my side, always deflecting my arrows when i am trying to do my job. Do i mess up his though? No, i mind my own business." The boy laugh as he pulled off his hood. "Looks like she has a sense of humor of some sort." Tooth snorted before going back to talking to one of her little helpers. " Im not kidding, why am i here?" i crossed my arms over my chest as I glare up at the boy.

He laughs and shakes his head, "You shouldn't be asking me. Ask North he's the one who brought us all here you know." With that i turn and face North tapping my foot lightly on the ground. "We are here today cupid because Maney has just chosen a new guardian. That guardian is you." What? The moon has chosen me to be a guardian? But…what am i suppose to do? Falling in love is not what kids usually want to know. "But…how? I don't bring wonder, joy, or fun to kids. I don't even hold memories!" North laughed as he shook his head at me.

"The reason why your becoming a guardian, He also has another job for you. That love thing….you have another two hundred years to do that. So now music!" Suddenly Yeti's were holding hugs torches, the elves were dancing around and a few were playing music."Oh no not the music!" Jack whinned as he covered his ear in annoyance. Well...now i know his weakness. Something was put on my head and when i looked down my sandals were gone. Oh, what type of ceremony is this? Cause suddenly, i am missing my shoes. I want my shoes back!

North opened a big book and cleared his throat. "Celestial cupid, do you promise to become a guardian, to help and protect the children of the world?" I nodded at North before he closed the big book and looked at the moon. Somehow…i got cold, really cold. I was shivering and my teeth were chattering. I look down and suddenly i was wearing a short white dress. It stopped at mid-thigh and the sleeves were long and my shoulders were bare.

I could see at the end of my sleeves and the bottom of the short dress there were lace that looks like snowflakes. I touch my dark curls to find there were frost in them. I wore blue leggings under the dress and white snow boots. My bow was suddenly glowing blue in my hand and a burst of blue light came from it. I fell back at the burst of power and felt a something fall off my head. It was a silver circlet. Like the ones that maybe a princess would wear on her head. I look forward to see everything covered in snow. Jack was looking around and laughed. I glare up at Jack as i stood up, but then he was looking me up and down with this glint in his eyes. Suddenly i felt afraid...very face suddenly felt warm.

Wait am i blushing? Why am i blushing!? Jack winks at me as i pick the circlet "Looks like the man in the moon decided that its about time that we had another frost." He flew down and kissed me on the check, laughing when my blush deepens "Welcome to the club celestial cupid, i mean frost." This was my worst nightmare...and it is only beginning

Penny

She wanders down the trail looking around and looking down at her watch. He's late...he promised he would be here! Penny look around and feel a slight shiver go down her back. "Your late," She called to the man in the shadows "My parents almost caught me this time, why cant we just meet at some other time, like while I'm at school or When my parents are actually asleep!" The man chuckles and stays in the shadows "Because you know that when your parents are asleep I actually have work to do." Penny sighs and leans against a nearby tree "What is my new mission?" Penny could now make out the outline of the man, but she still wanted to see him. "Your mission stays the same my little helper. Just stand there and look pretty for that guardian. When the time comes your mission shall change." But what is next mission...Penny thought as she ran her hand through her hair. "What will my mission be?"

"You will learn soon enough, just stick to the mission you have now alright?" Penny sighed and nodded "Yes sir" she whispered under her breath. "But why him? Why Jack? And when can i start pretending to believe in him?" The man looked up at the moon and laughed. "You can pretend the next time he comes to visit you my dear. My old friend has just chosen a new guardian." Penny looked at the man with shock. "Why? I mean... they don't need anymore help do they?" The man laughed "No...they will need it, but. This new guardian could also help us in more ways then you can imagine." Penny nodded and bowed to the man in the shadows before walking away to go back to her families house. There is a new guardian... thats bad. But thankfully, she has a new mission besides skipping around and smiling. Penny smirked as she thought it over. She could finally have some fun!

**i am sorry that it took so long, i have been busy with family and other things. Please comment and be truthful if i need help with anything. I will have a new chapter soon! See you then! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Snow ball fights

I look down at Jamie and the other kids playing with the snow. i ran a hand through my hair with a sigh. "Why so sad little frost?" Jack floated around me smiling as he rested his staff on his shoulder. "Jack..are you sure we should do this?" i look down at the kids nervously. "That little trick you did with Jamie might have worked, but why would it work with me?" Jacks smile melts and he sits down beside me "Look, i know we are not on friendly terms right now...but i still want to help you. You seem like a nice person, but you messed with Jamie, now hes in love and.." Jack shook his head "Its just a lot to take in, that the kid is growing up. I didn't mean to snap at you. So can we start over?" I smile and found myself leaning my head onto his shoulder as i wrap my arms around my knees and pulled them close to my chest "Yeah, and Im sorry that i messed with Jamie in the first place. Your right he is growing up...but was it his time for love?" Jack smiled down at me as he wrapped an comforting arm around me "Nah, i think it was his time to find love actually. He is what fourteen now?" I giggle and glance up at Jack and could see his eyes glittering "No, he's fifteen." Jack opened his eyes with fake horror

"He is? Oh no must...take..Jamie...away...Must ...stop ..growing" he sounded so much like a robot i found myself laughing. Jack smiled more and took my hand before standing up. "Come on, the kids might not see you but you can still help them have some fun." He takes me down to the kids and forms a snowball "Here, throws this at the kids." I look down at the snowball. "But wont that hurt?" Jack sighed and shook his head "No it doesn't hurt them at all, now can you throw it?" I take it from him and throw it at a nearby kid. I didnt even see the snowball when the kid fell onto his back. I gasp and cover my mouth with horror. i just...hit a kid! What kind of cupid am i! Jack smiled and wrapped a arm around my shoulder "Whoa, now that was an amazing throw, if its because you shoot arrows sign me up for some lessons." The kid sat up and was smiling wide "Who threw that?" He yelled before throwing a snowball at a girl The girl turned around and laughed as she threw another, but it hit Jamie instead. Soon it was a full out war. "Come on," Jack laced his finger through my fingers and pulled me closer to the kids. I stop when i came within a few feet of the playing kids. What am I doing? A cupid shouldn't get so close to her targets! And what if they do see me? Will they hate me or like me? "Hey..." Jack hand came under my chin and gently tipped it up so I looked at him. "Don't worry, they'll like you, I promise." I stare into his freezing eyes "How can you be so sure?" I whisper and felt my heart sinking more as a kid runs right through me. It hurts a little when they pass through you, as if you were punched in the stomach. Jack watches me with worried eyes and sad little smile on his face "Because, i like you. Please have a little more faith in me ok?"

I feel tears start to come out of my eyes as suddenly a voice comes into my head. The only memory i had was of the boy who broke my heart when i was alive. He said the exact same thing the same day before i almost drowned in a pond. He saw me fall in too, and the last thing i saw before falling was the evil smirk on his face. I try to hold back the sobs, but failed miserably. Jacks eyes open wide and he wrapped both of his arms around me "Hey, i don't know what i said but i'm sorry ok? Don't cry..." Suddenly his eyes soften and he wipes away the tears rolling down my cheeks. "Don't cry..its ok" He held me close and strokes my hair in till i stopped crying. He wiped the last of the tears off my cheeks. "Are you better now? Can you tell me why you were crying?" Suddenly i realize what i was doing and pull away. "It was nothing, i just felt...happy yeah so um...lets go join the kids?" I smack a fake smile onto my face before turning to go to the kids

Jack:

He watched as Celestail walked towards the kids. When he looked at her crying, her face was so sad and she looked so lonely, he knew how it felt. But that expression...it made him feel as if he just kicked the cutest puppy on earth. He watched as she walked over and threw a snow ball at a kid and then she leaned down and started to draw a bow and arrow. The girl named Maria looked down at it and whispered "Cupid" before looking up and her mouth dropped. Celestial smiled and held her hand out to the young girl and walked away with her and he watched as other kids saw the drawing and followed. Knowing he needed to give her some room to help the kids believe in her. He called his winds before going to follow Penny once more. Like always he found her twirling around on the trails. But once Jack got closed she turned around and her mouth dropped open as her blue eyes stared into his own. "W-who are you?" She gasped backing away a little her white dress blowing in the wind . "Dont worry, i'm a friend. My name is Jack Frost. "

"Jack Frost? The real Jack frost?" Her eyes sparkled with wonder as she took a step closer. "Wow, this is amazing!" She clapped her hands together and smiles more. Did his heart just stop or was it his imagination? "I knew you would come! I knew it!" She hugged him and he felt himself warm up a little. Penny quickly pulled away and blushed. "Im sorry, i didn't mean, well i did mean to because i've been waiting for a long time to finally you meet you and now that you here i was just so excited!" Jack watched Penny rambled and could help but smile a little. Jenny talked to him a while longer before going into her home giving him one last beautiful smile and little wave. Jack flew dreamily back to the lake and found that he could hear music. He followed the noise and comes to a small meadow. Standing on a large frost covered rock was Celestial and Maria. They were singing to a music that was coming out of small radio.

**Some nights, i stay up cashing in my bad luck,****some nights i call it a draw. Some nights i wish that my lips could build a castle. Some nights i wish they'd just fall off. but i still wake up, i still see your ghost. Oh lord i still not sure what i stand for. Oh, what do i stand for, what do i stand for. Most nights i dont know anymore." **

****Jack watched as the kids join in and smile

**This it boys this is war what are you waiting for, why don't we break the rules already? I wasn't the type to believe the hype. Save that for the black and white i tried twice as hard and i'm half as liked. But here they come again to jack my style Thats alright (thats alright) I found a marytr in my bed tonight stop my bones from wondering who i, who i , who am i. Oh who am i? who am i? who am i? Oh, i wished all this would all would just end cause i could use some friends for a change And some nights i'm scared you'll forget me again. Some nights, I always win (i always win) But still wake up, i still see your ghost. Oh lord, i'm still not sure what i stand for. What do i stand for? What i stand for? Most nights, i don't know. Oh come on.**

****Jack watched as a boy stepped forward and started talking "So this is it? I sold my soul for this? Washed my hands of that for this? I miss my mom and dad for this? When i see stars, when i see stars thats all they are. When i hear songs they sound like this one"

Maria, Jamie, then Celestial sang after one another.

**Maria: come on, come one**

**Jamie: Come on, come on**

**Celes: Oh come on!**

**together: Well this it guys, that is all. Five minutes in and i'm bored agin. Ten years of this i'm not sure if anybody understands. This one is not for the folks at home. Sorry to leave mom i had to go who wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? Im breaking for my sister and that con she called "Love" and then i look into my nephews eyes. Man, you wont believe the most amazing things that come from some terrible lies. The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream i just had about you and me. I called you up but we'd both agree. Its for the best you didn't listen. It's for the best we get our distance...**

****When they finished Celestial smiles at Jack before hopping down and hugging him tightly "Thank you Jack! You were right!" He could feel her nuzzle her face into his neck and he looked up at the moon. What is your plan for me maney?

**I know its not that good, but it was fun to do. that was some nights from glee...please comment**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: My crazy nightmare

I opened my eyes and found it was night time...i think. It was dark and i could not see a thing, all i could do was feel around. I found beside me was my bow,i could feel the wood under it was well. As i reach farther out and my hand feels nothing. I guessed that i was on a branch of some tree somewhere. I sigh and lay down again and felt something soft and warm wrap around my waist. Finally i could see as i turn i could see only inches away was Jack, his arm was around me as if to protect me. I take a quick intake of breath as i studied his sleeping face. He looked so much younger when he was asleep, and a little happy too. I saw a little dream dust floating around his head but the picture of the dream was to small for me to see. I could here a birds right behind me and i almost jumped . Jack...you dummy how could you fall asleep like this? I try to turn on the narrow branch Jack and i shared at the moment. I pushed away the thick leaves and see a little mocking jay right outside chirping a tune i knew.

I look around and spot a branch under me and my mind raced to make a plan. Finally i just slowly slip under Jacks warm arm and landed on the branch under me. I slip out and sneak around the tree trailing my hand against the tree and watched as swirls of frost trailed after my hand. I heard the chirping again and hopped a few branches and i saw a radio on someones porch maybe a few feet away. It was playing another similar song that i knew. I smile as the mocking jay flew away onto another branch and did a little tune again. I sigh and look up at the moon and tucked my legs under me. Why was i here? Why was i with Jack when he seems to always seems to be far away even though he's right beside me.

**Shine bright like a diamond (x2)**

**Find light in the beautiful sea, I chose to be happy**

**You and i you and i**

**We're like diamonds in the sky**

**You're a shooting star i see, a vision of ecstasy**

**When you hold me, I'm alive **

**We're like diamonds in the sky**

**I knew that we'd become one right away, oh right away**

**At first sight i left the energy of sun rays**

**I saw the life inside your eyes**

**So shine bright, tonight you and I**

**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

**Eye to eye, so alive**

**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

**Shine bright like a diamond(x2) we're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

**shine bright like a diamond (X2) We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

**Palms rose to the universe **

**As we moonshine and molly feel the warmth we'll never die**

**We're like diamonds in the sky**

**You're a shooting star i see a vision of ecstasy**

**When you hold me I'm alive We're like diamonds in the sky**

**At first sight i felt the energy of sun rays. I saw the life inside of your eyes**

**So shine bright, tonight you and I**

**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

**Eye to eye, so alive**

**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky **

**Shine bright like a diamond(2x)**

**we're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

**Shine bright like a diamond (2x)**

**So shine bright tonight you and i**

**we're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

**eye to eye so alive**

**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

**Shine bright like a diamond (x2)**

I sigh as the song ends and lean back against the tree. But instead of leaning back against bark, i rested back on something soft. "You are a good singer, but your short of loud..." I smile as i turn my head a little to look back at Jack "i wasn't the one snoring, i had to do something since i could't get any sleep." Jack raised and eyebrow as he wrapped his arms around me and held me close "Well...if i don't fall asleep first maybe you wont hear me." I yawn and lay my head on Jacks shoulder. "True..." I close my eyes as Jack began stroke my hair softly. I smile before i feel asleep. I open my eyes to find myself floating in the air. I could see Jack sitting with ...me in his arms. Oh no, am i dead? No i cant be dead I'm still breathing...am i dreaming? If i was dreaming i would see dream dust around my head. Jack slowly slipped from under me and lays me down slowly onto the branch. He got up and flew away. Where is he going? I flew after him but i stayed hidden just in case he would see me. Finally Jack stopped on a trail and i stayed hidden in a tree but watch closely. He sat down on a rock and seemed to be waiting for something "Jack!" I heard some one call and watch as a girl ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he kisses her cheek softly. Suddenly i felt pain in my chest as i watched.

I know this feeling, it was the feeling of betrayal. I've felt it way to many times before. I look down at my hands and seeing im slowly fading. Was i waking up? Because all i want to do right now is get away from this scene. But before i could fade...The girl leaned into jack and kissed him softly on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her as i let out a scream of horror. But before i woke up, i saw behind the girl was black dream sand. I sat up and tried to breath, and i turn hoping that it was just a dream. But jack wasn't behind me. I pick up my bow and turn to see Jack slowly coming towards me. I hide quickly and watch as Jack landed before quickly flying away. But then there was a dark horse made of black dream sand and it hit me hard. I slammed into a tree and fell onto a branch. I struggle to get up as a boy my age with spiky black hair approached me. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans and had a evil smile on his face. "Who...who are you?" i whispered as i fall back. The boy smiled more and touched my head and my eyes closed.

"My name is Midnight, and i am pitched son. You will be great use to me, cupid."

**Ok, before i continue this story i must ask the people who are reading this to vote for the next chapter:**

**a. I talk about how celestial is captured and is being held captive**

**b. How jack reacts to how cupid is gone**

**c. Jack tells the guardians about penny**

**d. all of thee above?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Why? Of all things why?

Jack landed in the tree with a happy sigh and jumped down a few branches. Jack couldn't believe it, he just really kissed Penny! He had watched her for so long, longing to kiss her, and Maney has finally granted his wish! He smile as he remembered how Penny blushed a light pink and started muttering apologies. But Jack pulled her back in for another kiss. She tasted like cherries and ice cream. He quieted down as he got closer to where Celestial was sleeping the last time he saw her. But where she curled up as she fell asleep against him was empty. Maybe im just looking at the wrong place, he thought looking at every branch that made up the tree. "Celestial! Cupid where are you?" His joy turned sour into fear and panic as he flew up looking around. He went from tree to tree looking for her. I should have never left her! I should have stayed, and she wouldn't be missing. He jumped to the ground and landed in something dark. He ran his hand through it and realized what it was. It was nightmare sand! "Cel? Cel please answer!" His search became more frantic. How could pitch be back already? Its only been a few years since they defeated him. As his nightmares taken over again? That was to fast! But if Jack could find cupid he knew that they would win the fight.

"Jack! help jack!" He flew over to a pond just in time to see a glimpse of her. Her eyes were filled with fear as a whip came out of the darkness and hit her in the back. She scream out in pain and fell to the ground. Her beautiful dress that made her sparkle like a snowflake now was red with her blood. He could see some of her feathers on the ice of the pond. Her glossy dark curls now her matted down and stuck around her face. He watches with horror as black sand floats around her. "No! he shouted running forward to be stopped by a huge nightmare horse. "Ah, looks like the guest of honor has finally arrived." A boys voice floated through the air before a figure appeared near Celestial. The boy was shorter then pitch but taller then Jack. "Who, who are you?" Jack found himself yelling as he tried to fly over the horse but it once again blocked his path. "Dont try to fight the horse Jack, Black here is the fastest of all the nightmares i have." The boys silver eyes glinted evilly as he pulled Celestial up by her wings. Her scream echos through the forrest.

Jack try's to pass the horse but this time it slammed its head into Jacks stomach. Jack went flying and hit a tree with a moan. "I told you, dont fight the horse." The boy said again making a tsk tsk noise. "Who are you?"Jack yelled again. The boy motioned to himself. "Cant you tell? Let me give you a hint, you knew my dad." The boy had spikey black hair and wore a black robe that looked like it belonged in a japanese comic. "Your...your Midnight black?" Jacks eyes widen as he remembers the boy. "Ah, you remember me now Jack? You forgot me already? I feel insulted. Since you like having fun, lets play a game. Every time you make me angry or annoyed. I will pluck a feather from this girls wings." Midnight reaches over Celestial wings and plucked a feather from her. She let out a loud moan of pain.

"Stop it!" Jack stepped forward "Call off your stupid animal so we can talk about this!" Midnight raises an eyebrow but he made a clucking noise and the horse vanishes. "Do anything to threaten me, i will bring her back and she will be worse than the first time she hit you." Jack nodded and walked closer looking at down at Celestial. She wouldn't meet his eyes and her lips were turning black. "What did you do to her?" he kneeled down near her and reached out to touch her. But he was shocked when she flinched away from him. "What did i do?" Midnight laughed and shook his head as suddenly Celestial was in a orb made of glass. She finally met his eyes and Jack felt his heart break. Her eyes were filled with fear, anger, relief, and betrayal. She rested her hand against the glass and Jack found himself resting his hand over hers, the glass between their hands. "What do you mean?" Midnight smiled and held out a ball of nightmare sand.

"Why don't we have a look at what she saw." Suddenly two figures were made of the black sand. The two figures reminded Jack of him and...Jenny. The two figures heads were bent towards each other and their arms were wrapped around each other. Celestial, saw what happened only minutes before. But how could she? She was...asleep. Wait...did midnight give the power of sleep seeing to Cupid so she could see Jack and Penny? Celestial glanced over at the nightmare sand and she pulled her hand away from the glass. "Your such a rude boy Jack, don't you know better than to like two girls at the same time?" Jack couldn't stop staring at the figures in till the figures turned back into sand. "Your annoying me Jack," Midnight sang and Celes screamed as a feather fell from her shoulders. "Stop it please! I'll do anything! Anything! Just let her go!" Jack stood up as Midnight smiled

"Ok, then you'll play a game with me, a different game. But dont worry its just as much fun as this one." Midnight added when he sees Jacks gaze turn into a death glare. "Whats the name of the game?" Jack's curiosity took over him as he leaned against his staff. "The game is called Pick pick." Midnight took a step back and another orb appeared. "Which girl shall you take home with you and which shall stay and become my wife?" In the other orb, was Penny. "No! You cant make me choose between the them!" Jack flew over to Penny's orb and punched at it. Penny seemed to be screaming at him but he couldn't hear her. "Which one are you going to choose Jack? The newest guardian who could help you with any problem you have. Or the mortal who has your love? Oh, this is just like a Tv show!" Midnight howled with delight as he claps his hands together.

Jack looked between the girls in the orbs as his heart raced. Which would be a better choice? If Celestial stayed...they could get her back. But she would become Midnights wife! But if Penny stayed...she would become Midnights wife. Jacks anger boiled at the thought of Penny becoming Midnights wife. "I. I choose to take...Penny." Midnights smiled and snaps his fingers together and both girls fall out of the orbs. "Alright then, take your girl Jack and go home. I must get my bride back home." Jack smiled with relief as Penny's warm body are once again in his arms. But when he looked up, Celestial was struggling to get up. "Can i say goodbye to her?" Midnight shrugged."Go ahead, you might never see her again." Penny backed away and so did Midnight. Jack took a step towards Celestial but when he reached to touch her she let out a whimper. "How, how could you." she whispered tears rolling down her dirt stained face. "I'm sorry, i promise I'll get the Guardians and we will come and get you." Jack voice tried to calm her as he trys to hug her, but she flinched away from his once more. "No, you wont. You finally got what you want Jack," A fake little smile came onto her sad face. "You wont want me around." Jack found himself reaching for her once more but she crawled away and sat down at Midnights feet. "Thats a good girl." Midnight cooed at Celestial helping her stand up and as black sand surrounded them, Celestial wings vanishes.

A few hours later...

"Were you out of your bloody mind mate! How could you let Midnight get his hands onto Cupid!" Easter yelled at Jack. "I had no other choice! It was that or let the girl i love become his wife!" Jack yelled back as Sandy slept and Tooth glared down at Penny. "We could have got ya girl back, but now Midnight might of Brain washed Cupid!"

"Both of you calm down." North sighed as he looks at Penny. "But bunny is right Jack. You made the wrong choice." Jack glared at the leader and shook his head. "How did i make the wrong choice? I saved the girl i love!" North eyes widen as he studies Penny and suddenly he points his sword at her throat. "What are you doing?" Jack tried to push the sword away as two yetis pick Penny up. "What am I doing? Jack want have dyou done!Do you know who this is? Shes not a mortal! She is dark light The daughter of Pitch! And you brought her into my workshop!" Bunny let out a low whistle. "You messed up two times now mate. You are so on the naughty list."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The new me

I let Midnight lead me away as i feel a pain rush down my back "Just ignore it my dear." Midnight cooed to me as he picks me up and holds me close to him as his horse suddenly was under us. I let out a little whimper as he sets me back down and he strokes my hair. "I know a broken heart hurts...but i promise you'll get over it soon." He whispered to me as we suddenly flew through the air. I look back to see Jack was holding his little mortal close to him. Anger and jealously rages inside of me and i felt myself letting out a little moan. Midnight looked down at me with a pleased look on his face as he held me closer. "Jack chose the wrong girl my dear. He should have taken you, because you are the powerful one." I sigh as the pain slowly left me. Thats the only reason why people wanted me...because i was powerful. Because i could help them finish and win this war that has gone on for thousands of years.

"Why are you so silent? Aren't you usually happy and singing for the kids of the world?" I look down at the ground hundred of miles under us, will i live if i jump? "Now is staying with me that bad? Look into my eyes my dear one." His fingers curl around my chin and force me to look into his eyes. They were like silver pools of light, drawing me in slowly. no! I cant fall for him! Jack...doesn't love me... "Yes, he doesnt love you...but i do." My eyes snap back to his as anger boils inside of me. "Then why did you whip me, pluck my wings then burn them off with your stupid nightmare sand?! You have a funny way of showing your love!" Mindnight sighs and shakes his head. "Time for you to rest love, sweet dreams." He put his fingers to my forehead and i slipped into the dark again. I got my memories back.

I open my eyes to find myself in a field of wild flowers. I stand up to find...i was wearing a short blue dress. I look around and sigh as i spot a shadow in the trees. But...the air felt odd, sort of...cold! i let out a gasp as i stumble away. The figure comes from the shade of the trees and it was Jack. He wore a pair of tan jeans...but no shirt. "Celestial? Celestial!" He ran to me and held me close. I couldn't help but relax into his warm arms. "I, i thought i lost you...forever." I heard him sob as he held me tighter. "Jack...is this a dream? I whisper into his chest. He sighs and kisses my forehead "If it is...i dont want it to end...ever" Suddenly the present events flow back into my head. "No...your lying..." I push away from him feeling tears flow down my cheeks. "You don't want this.. you want..**her. **You want to live a life as a mortal with that girl!" Jack flinched and i could see his own sadness and anger rise up as well. "Her name is not **it** its **Penny!** Get it right cupid!" My mouth drops open with shock and more tears spill down my cheeks. Jacks shoulder slump as if they were carrying a heavy load and he pulls me close again.**  
**

I try to pull away but Jack keeps a tight hold around me. "No...please dont leave...not yet." He moaned and I wrap my arms around him and hug him tightly. I know that he's in love with another girl but...i can't stop wanting him. I cant stop loving him, even if i tried my hardest i could never stop. I sigh as i slowly let go of him. I look down at my hand as see im slowly fading. "Jack" i sighed. He looks up and his beautiful blue eyes widen. "No! He shouts "I got the guardians! You cant leave, you cant leave us!" Thats when i look up and see the girl again. She glares at me with black eyes that i remember being blue. "Jack...you cant do this." I whisper as i start to back away from him slowly. "You can't save me and her...its too late...for me." i smile sadly at him as tears starts to roll down his cheeks slowly "No! thats a lie, Please cupid believe in me! Trust me! i will save you. "

I just shake my head and take another step away from Jack watching the pain on his face turn to agony as he tried to hug me but his arms go right through me. "Thats the thing Jack...i don't trust you...i don't believe in you...you dont remember me do you?" i feel the tears slowly come out of my eyes. "What are you talking about? I never knew you till you became a guardian!"

"Thats where you are wrong jack...midnight told me something..ask Tooth for your one missing memory...she will give it to you. Good bye Jack, maybe i'll meet you on the battle field." Everything starts to fade but the last thing i hear is jack screams of grief.

Jack:

He sits up in bed as his screams rang through the work shop. North and the other guardians come rushing into his bedroom and stare at him with shock. There was a great pain in Jack's chest, and he couldn't get rid of it. "Its to late for me" He lets out a moan as he remembers the sight of cupid slowly vanishing before his eyes. He never felt so weak, so useless, so angry at himself. "vhats wrong Jack? Nightmare?" North asked as tooth rubbed jack back as if to comfort the young guardian. "She was there, she was there! she was in so much pain...so much." Jack found himself whispering as Sand man and Bunny shared a look before both looking at tooth. "What? I didn't do anything." She glared at the two guardians and sand man shakes his head. "You know what we are thinking about Tooth, give the boy the memory now." jack's head snaps up as he hears about a memory. "Cupid told me too, she told me that you had a memory, give it to me!" Jack jumped up looking down at tooth with angry eyes "How could you hide it from me? I wanted all my memories" Tooth looked at Jack with shocked eyes as she shook her head. "All the bad memories i take out of the teeth, except about how you became a guardian." Jack shakes his head "Give me the memories tooth, please. It could save Cupid."

Tooth sighed as she nodded. She put two fingers to his forehead and jack was in a different world. He saw himself when he was still human sneaking through the village where he use to live. His brown hair moved with the wind as he suddenly ran and scooped a girl from behind. The girl let out a scream and laughs as she wraps her arms around his neck "Jack put me down." She giggles as she lays her head on Jacks shoulder. He could see from the trees that the girl in the past him's arms had brown curls. "Like i would do that!" Past jack put the girl down but kept his arms around the girl. Past Jacks shoulder stiffen as he looks at the girl "He did it again." Past jack growled as the girl shakes her head "Jack, its fine it doesn't hurt anymore."

"Why do you even love him? All he does is use you and hits you." Jack found himself creeping closer and he could see a bruise on the girls neck. He flinches as he realizes what it meant. This girl that he knew was abused. Suddenly he was fast forward and found himself in front of a snow man. He could see his little sister making a snow man with the girl. The girl turned and looked at Jack and smiled. Suddenly Past jack went though him and tackles the girl to the snow. The girl laughs under past jack as he kisses her nose and stands up "You so mean jack! Now i have snow in my sweater!" Past jack gave a hat,carrot,scarf,and coals to his little sister. "Well, i just helped you with your snow man, so shouldn't i get a thank you?" Past jack leans against his staff with a smirk on his face.

The girl rolls her eyes and mock bowed to past Jack "Thank you oh great and powerful Jack overland frost." Past jack shook his head as he hooked his staff around the girls waist and pulled her to him "Thats not the thank you i wanted." past jack pulls the girl to his chest and kisses her deeply. The girl let out a gasp as he pulled away before pulling jack into another kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Again he was fast forward to see Jack, his little sister and the girl with ice skates on. But jack and the girl took off theirs and were helping his little sister learn how to ice skate. "Im scared." Jacks little sister cried as she looked at the two older children. Jack finally looks at what the girl is wearing and it was a blue dress. "Its going to be ok, look at me. Remember what i told you, its fun." The girl said as she reached a hand towards jack's little sister. "Its just like hop scotch. One after another ok?" He also held a hand out to his little sister and watched slowly as he sister started shuffling over to them.

"one, two three.." but just as she ended that word she suddenly screamed. Jack found himself looking at where the girl use to stand to see a hole in the ice. But just then Past jack grabbed his staff and swept his sister away from any danger. Past jack looked over to where the girl use to stand "No!" He shouted to see a boy with black shaggy hair had a bow and arrow ready to break the ice under Jack's feet too. As jack tried to back away the ice broke under his feet as well and he fell. His little sister screamed as she crawled close to the hole as it froze over. The boy with black shaggy hair, Marco smirked as he tossed his bow and arrows towards the hole that the girl fell through. "Thats what you get for betraying me." He spat before walking away. Under the ice Jack was looking around for Cellia, wait...thats who she is! Cellia! He spots her and sees she swimming towards him. Jack watched as past jack swam quickly over to Cellia. But he seemed to stop in front of something. There was ice that between them, jack watched with agony as Cellia banged her fists against the ice. She looked at him with those big brown eyes and he felt his heart break. Cellia opened her mouth to call to him but quickly covers her mouth. But it was too late, she began to gulp in water instead of air. Jack slammed his hands on the ice as Cellia touched her neck. Jack watched with horror as Cellia's eyes flutter close and her hair floats around her head. Forgetting he was in the water he let out a scream, and gulped water in his grief. Soon, Jack began to feel weak and his eyes close. The moon slowly came up and lit up both boy and girl.

Cellias blue tattered dress turned white and her skin lighten as some of the cloth behind her became a pair of wings. Her curls turned into waves as she opened her dark brown eyes as she floated out of the water. As she landed out of the water, jack was just turning. "you are the perfect cupid. but you need to find love soon." Cellia nodded as she looked at her wings and picked up Marco's bow and arrows. "Who am I?" she asked.

"You are Celestial cupid. now go." Celestial nodded and flew away as Jacks hair turned from brown to silver and he floated up too, all his memories of who he was, who he loved, was gone. Jack pulled away from Tooth's hand and looked at her with anger "You hid that from me! You hid the most important information about my life from me!" Jack stood up and looked out the window. Midnight was right...he made the wrong decision, He chose the daughter of nightmares over the girl who loved him years ago and still loves him. "Suit up everyone." North shouted understanding what the young guardian wanted. "Get the sleigh ready! We are going to pay a visit to the prince of nightmares."


	8. Chapter 8 she's no longer there

Chapter 8: Love me, love me not

Jack hopped out of the sleigh as it landed outside the whole that led to the cave where Pitch stayed. He stormed over to the hole but felt someone pull on the back of his hood. He turned to see Sandman motion for him to wait. Jack watched as Penny stumbled out the sleigh as well in chains. Her dark hair flopped into her eyes as she looked at him. "Jack, why are you doing this? Dont you love me?" She reached to touch Jack's face before tooth pulled on the chains around Penny's hands to stop her. Jack felt something pull in his chest but he kept himself from reaching for Penny. She tricked him, she used him as well, why would he love her? Penny suddenly let out a yowl and fell to the floor. North came out with a remote in his hand. Bunny followed stumbling over his feet. "I'm doing tunnels next time." Bunny moaned as he held his stomach.

"We had to get here the quickest way bunny. which is by my sleigh. So you would still have to go anyway." North laughed before he looked down the hole. "Who's gong first?" He called turning around to see who would raise their hand. "Me since you are to afraid." Jack pushed past north and hopped into the hole. He slide against the mud as his hear raced. Would Celestial be mad at him? Or would she be excited to be saved? Did she already become Midnight's bride? All the fear sweeps inside of him but he tries to stop them from coming into his mind. He couldn't be afraid right now, midnight would use it against him. He slipped out of the hole and found himself looking at millions of cages. He looked around but sees that they are all empty. Suddenly a scream echos loudly through the cave as the other guardians come out. They cover their ears as the scream becomes louder and louder till it sounds as if the screaming person is beside them. "Stop it!" Jack heard Tooth yell and the screaming stopped. And suddenly standing in front of them was Pitch. He hadn't changed at all since the last time Jack and the others saw him. "Aw if it isn't my favorite group of guardians. Why have you given me the honor of your presence?" he said sarcastically as he took another step towards them when his eyes landed on Penny.

"We are here to visit your so called lovely son, now where is he?" Pitch laughed and clapped his hands together. "Oh, your here to visit his new wife? I have to admit she was a bit on the crazy side, but after a few disciplines lessons she became a perfect little girl. Oh let me go get them!" Pitch clapped his hand together and walk a few steps before turning back to the guardians again. "But you are not aloud to get any closer than two feet from her. She is still sort of... nervous around your type of people now." The guardians quickly follow Pitch down a dark hall way, ready for any fighting. They came into a large chamber and tooth gasped. It was so big first of all. But everything was red or black. The only light was the moon that came from a small hole in the ceiling. There was a small red bed in the corner and a large closet across from it. There was red rugs, black furniture, and black silk on the walls. "She's not here!" Jack glared at pitch as Bunny stated the obvious. "Ah, but she is. Midnight taught her to use her powers, in another way." Suddenly Midnight was there and he was laughing.

"Ah! if it isn't the not very wise jack and his side kicks, you love coming at the best moments don't you?" Suddenly a giggle echoed through the room, but it was creepy. "W-who or what was that?" Bunny looked around nervously. "Oh, bunny, bunny." A familiar voice said as a shadowed appeared next to Midnight. "You are such a...well i can't say baby cause your a bunny." The shadow giggled and Jack could make out a pair of wings. "No...Celestial.." Jack took a step forward and just as Celestial came up too. Her hair had red highlights in them. She wore a red t-shirt with a long black sleeves. She wore a pair of black jeans and fishnet fingerless gloves. Her once feather wings were like a bats. She let out another giggle as she leaned against Midnight. "Hello...frosty. Miss me didn't you?"

**People...i know its sad. But its true, i will not do another chapter till i get a few reviews. I need some help with the story sometimes and your opinion would help me a lot. So please pm me or leave a comment. Which ever one you want to do.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Monster

Jack stared with shock at the new Celestial. What have they done to her? "Midnight! What have you done to her!?" Jack yelled flying at Midnight

**Monster how should i feel? **

Jack felt as if someone grabbed his heart and squeezed hard around it. He fell back and slammed into the wall. "Jack!" The guardians yell at the same time as Celestial stops singing that line and the pain vanished. "Oh, we forgot to tell you, she also has the power of...well we thinks it real fear. Not nightmare fear, like my father's" Midnight said as he wrapped an arm Celestial. She was still giggling but not as much, but when you looked into her eyes. It was blank of any emotion. As if there was no one living in that body, but it still was working. I have to save her, i got to stop this. Jack got up and leaned against his staff for support. He felt once again, too weak to help Celestial. "You give her back!" Jack heard Tooth scream as he opened his eyes to see her flying towards the three nightmares. "No!" Jack yelled as Celestial starts to open her mouth to sing. "Cellia! Cellia, remember me, its Jack!" Celestial froze and Tooth kicked Midnight in the face. Slowly Jack began to get closer to her.

Suddenly North and Sandman were fighting Pitch while Bunny and Tooth were with Midnight. "Remember...how we had some much fun? How we made those amazing snow mans, How we tried to teach my sister to ice skate? That was us, we were good. You are not this nightmare, please Cellia, come back. You have to fight this power they have over you." Celestial shook her head as she took a step back "No..." He heard her whisper as she looked up at him. Tears were falling out of her eyes and Jack knew, he got her back. But her eyes closed as she went back into the world of the past. Jack held her close as the others fought. He knew that she would find a way to him, she always did.

Celestial:

I look around as i remember where i was. I was in a village and there was music in the air. In the center, there was a big fire, and it was it control. Around it kids my age were dancing, but their faces were covered by masks. I touch my face to see i was wearing one as well it was feathered. My mom came up behind me with a pair of little white feathered wings that matched my mask. "You're going to have so much fun tonight!" She squealed as i look over my dress in the mirror. It was white as well but it was shorter in the front then it was in the back. Thankfully, i was wearing tights and boots as well. "Remember honey, listen to the voices of the people, its the only way you can know them tonight." I smile as i turn to her. "Alright mom, wish me luck." She smooths my hair for the last time before pushing me out the door. I look around nervously at the dancing boys and girls as someone grabbed my arm.

I turn to see three girls, one pink, one black, one red. I remember my friends saying that the would be wearing those colors. "Hey, your mom did an awesome job with you!" Maria the one wearing red smiled big her blue eyes sparkling under her mask. "You are so going to get a lot of admirers when we do our dance. Suddenly the music stopped and the head of our village was there. "Oh!It's time!" Shelly wearing pink whispered as she gave me a shawl. We walked closer but slowly as the head began to speak. "This, is the tradition of our town, that one night under the full moon our young will come together for the time of choosing. But, before we start that dance, i will like to let our most elegant dancer's come and do a dance." He stepped away as the music started again Shelly was the first to show herself and she spun and bowed and i heard whistles. Maria was next she did a back flip before doing a bow, there were claps. Sana was the one wearing black and she let out a cry before doing a sort of step dance which got her a lot of people. I found myself hopping and twirling several times before doing a cursty.

Then we all moved at once, we twirled around the camp fire as the music took over us. I jumped over Maria's head as she slid under me. I landed on a roof nearby as Sana did as well, but she was across the fire. We backed up and Sana nodded and i ran and jumped not only off the house, but over the fire. I heard many gasps as i landed on my feet before twirling. More people clapped and i knew Sana has made it to the other side as well. As i bowed a boy caught my eyes. He was leaning against a wall and was wearing a blue mask and i could see his eyes brown eyes sparkling under his brown hair that fell over his mask. He walked towards me and held out a hand. "That was a amazing dance you and your friends gave. I never was so amazed in my life."

I smile as i took his hand and stand up. "Thank you, we have been working on it for a while now." He smiles as he pulls me along with him as the choosing dance starts. "Well, that must have taken a lot of work, but it was so worth it. " He pulled me closer to him as i giggle "I was hoping that it would." I let him bow me back and i knew i could trust him. "Then you hoped right" The voice sounded familiar but i couldn't place it.

"Do you remember who i am?" The boy asked as he pulled me back up "I'll give you a hint, i always threw a snowball at you when we were younger." I stare at the handsome boy with shock. There was only boy who ever did that to me. His name was Jack. "It's you? i have to admit Jack you look better than you did when we were younger." Jack laughed as he took off his mask. "Yeah, but i wished i could see your's Cellia." I blush under the mask as he kisses my cheek.

His eyes glittered with mischief as we continue to dance suddenly the part i remember comes into my head.

**i can tell your looking at me, i know what you see, any closer and you'll feel the heat.**

**jack: come closer...any closer and you will burn me.**

Jack's voice was so amazing, husky and not to loud or soft. He twirls me again and pulls me close.

**Cold, cold as stone. Sharp as a knife, what will you do?**

**Jack: pull you close, keep you warm. Protect you and love you**

****Jack looked into my eyes with such love i felt my heart stop. What is this feeling? Why does it feel like the closer i am to Jack...the more i feel like i am bout to faint. I pulled away a little but Jack looked at me with sad eyes, my heart broke.

jack:** dont leave...**

I nod and reach behind my head and untied the string that kept my mask up. My hair streamed down my back, the string was also holding my hair up a little and jack sighed. He wrapped his arms around me as the last note of the choosing song ended. The choosing festival was for the young adults of our village. It was a tradition for all of us to go. It meant one thing and one thing only. The person you stayed with during the dance...was to be the person you decide to spend the rest of your life with. I chose Jack...and he chose me. I look up into those wonderful eyes as he smiled. "Cellia..." He whispered before he's soft warm lips brushed against mine in a soft kiss.

I open my eyes and found myself on a soft bed, all of my memories rushed back into my head. I sit up to turn my head, everything wasn't dark or black. But instead everything...was blue. I look down to see silver head... "Jack!" i shriek in joy and his head snaps up before i tackle him. '"Cellia? Cellia!" He smiles and holds me close to him as if he was drowning and i was air. "Jack, oh my gosh i missed you so much!"I sob into his sweat shirt as he continue to hug me. "It's ok im here...im here


	10. Chapter 10:

Chapter 10: This is me

Jack open his eyes and yawned. He raise his hand to brush the hair out of his eyes but a weight was on top his arm. He turned his head to see Celestial still sleeping. The memories of last night came rushing back to him as he sighs. She looked so much younger when she was sleeping, and so much more beautiful. Her dark curls fell around her head and which lied on Jacks arm. Her eyelids flutter in her sleep as she turned and wrapped her arm around him. Jack smiled faintly and brush her hair away from her face. Her skin glowed a light peach as the sun hit her, her red highlights seem to sparkle against her dark brown hair. Her eyes flutter open and those wonderful brown eyes. But his eyes messed with him because he swear for a moment he saw blue again. Why am i still thinking about her? Of all people i had to fall in love with the daughter of the King of nightmares and love the cupid! "Good morning." He whispered to her as she rubbed her eyes. A small smile came across her face as she looked up at him.

"Good morning Jack, did you sleep well?" She sounded fine, but did she really get rid of the nightmares Prince spell that fast? Jack rolls his eyes a little at Celestial question. "Yes, but i would like it if i could have my arm back." Jack smiles more as Celestials bell like laughter filled the room. She sits up, Jack brushes his hair out of his eyes as she looked down at him. Jack winked at her and he couldn't help but chuckle as she blushes and looks away quickly. He sits forward and kisses her shoulder as she blush a deeper pink. "I'm glad that your back." Jack sighed as Celestial leaned back into his arms. "I'm glad as well..." Celestial voice trailed off and Jack look down to see she wouldn't look at him. "Hey...whats the matter?" Jack fingers cupped under her chin and she looked up at him with those sad brown eyes. "Its nothing, I'm going to go talk to Bunny." Jack watch as Celestial grabbed a dress and slipped into the bathroom.

What has he done now? He was trying to do everything right for her. He's put her through so much pain in both of her life's. What can't he stop messing things up?

Celestial (cellia):

I lean against the door trying to breath as i take off my shirt and turn my back to the mirror. I turn my head to see a little tattoo between my shoulder blades. It was the tattoo that shaped like a pair of wings. I might have lost my wings, but i still can tell who was in love with who. Jack, my jack was still in love with Coral black. I quickly change into the white dress that I just picked at random. It was long and stopped at my ankles. It opened in the back so it would be showing my tattoo to everyone. It had long sleeves that almost long enough to cover my hands. I brush my hair out so that covered the tattoo. Who should i tell about it? Sandy? Yes, but he might tell someone else. Tooth? No she hates me and would tell Jack to see if it would make him hate me. North? no he would tell all the guardians in a heart beat. My only option is Bunny, who can hold a secret for about a week. I peek out to see Jack has left and i slip out of the bathroom and out of the room. I duck just as a yeti carries a huge roll of rapping paper which could knock me out for days if it hit me. "Hey Marco!" I call to another yeti as he throws my bag and bow at me. He rolls his eyes at me and mumbles something under his breath in that weird language they talk.

I just laugh and rolled my shoulders trying to get use to not having a pair of wings there. I jump and suddenly feel a burst of wind pick me up. _Where to?_ a voice said in my ear. So this is how Jack feels when he commands his winds...i finally can use mine. "Take me to easter's warren." I suddenly shot through the air and almost hit North as i passed by. "Whoa!" He shouts as a pile of notes filled the sky. I turn to see his face turn red "Celestial Marian Cupid!" I laugh as he use my full name and i flew out of the work shop. I close my eyes as i feel the familiar air rush around me. I touch a lake and watch as the water freezes under my hands. I twirl in the air as i go higher, i never felt so free! No energy needed to fly with winds instead of wings. Its incredible how strong the winds are. But then i see a familiar sight flying only a few feet under me. I scoop some ice from a nearby cloud and soften it so it turns into a snowball. I throw it and watch it as it hits Jack in the back of the head. "Hey!" he shouts seeming annoyed till he saw me. "hello down there! Hey has anyone ever told you, that you fly a grandma?" I tease him. Jack smirks as he fly's closer to me. "Has any one told you how bad my revenge is?" I laugh as Jack tackles me and holds me close to him. His hands tickle my sides making me squeak.

"stop, it tickles!" I laugh as he continues to laugh. "Beg for mercy!" He said as he continues to tickle me. I try to push him away but find my back to the trunk of a tree. Jack blocked any exit by placing his hands on either side of my face leaning in close. He's lips brush against mine softly making me blush a deep red. His eyes open and stare at me. "Beg for mercy." he whispers. I look down and i could see his heart, it was not covered in black for his love for Coral anymore, it was blue for his love for me. "Please." i breathed out in a low voice and Jack's lips were back on mine pressing me into the tree as he lays his hand on my waist. Minutes later he pulled away with a sigh as he smiled at me. "Celestial...i love you." I look up at him and smile as i stoke his cheek. "Jack, i have always loved you, even if yo have messed up some of my coupling with your mischief." Jack chuckles as i wrap my arms around his neck. "Hm...i wonder why Maney made you a guardian too." I shrug as a smile comes onto my face. "Maybe because he thought you needed someone to drive you insane." Jack looks at me with mock horror. "He wants to torture me..." I laugh and kiss him again before pushing him away so i could fly out of the tree . I walk on my wind slowly as Jacks eyes burn on me. "He has found the best way to drive me insane." He says as he fly's behind and hugs me to him.

_wake up you two, Celestial cupid, you have found love. But will he stay? _i hear Man in the moon say and i sigh.

**People, please comment on my story. I want to know what you guys think, and i have support to continue this story. There is more to come soon. But if you have any ideas i might use them, Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11: The evil side is back

Chapter 11: we were tricked

My eyes open as i feel something cold under my cheek. I sit up to find i was in a cage, in a dark place. I try to get up but my legs were too weak to hold me up. I hit the metal bottom hard and could not stop the cry from coming out from my mouth. Suddenly he was there again, midnight. "No! It had to be real!" I shrieked covering my mouth. The battle...jack kissing me... was all a dream? Midnight sighed as he reaches in and grabs my arm. I watch as black sand traveled from his hand and down behind me back. A burning began between my shoulders and i held back a scream biting my lower lip till it bled. As the burning filled my body Midnight watched me quietly. "It was real, but it was not you who was there...it was my sister." It came rushing back to me. He took a part of my soul and put it into Penny. So all her memories, her actions, i thought were mine. The real memories came into my mind, how Jack glared at me, pulled at the chains that kept me from running. The burning every time i fought to get away.

"Who are the true villains? My father and I? Or those guardians you called friends? They hurt you, did not even bother looking inside to see if North was right!" suddenly I felt angry, angry at Jack, North...everyone. Power came back into my legs as i lunged at Midnight an animal snarl coming out of my lips as my new dark wings opened wide behind me. "Where are they?" I hissed as i lost total control of myself. My voice sounded different, darker, two people talking at the same time. "Aw, your true power has come to life my beauty. You not only control love, you control hate!" I glare at Midnight but found an evil smile creeping onto my face. "Can we go?" I asked as more black sand surrounded me. "Soon, but first we need to figure out how you use hate as a weapon." I nod as Midnight opens the door and i fly out. The aches growing in my wings as i sat in that little cage went away. But when i try to fly around more something pulled at my ankle. I look down to see a chain was around my ankle. I let out a growl if disgust as i pull at the chain.

"Now now my little pet, you need to calm down." i look up at Midnight who smiled down at me with adoring silver eyes. "You need to change out of those...rags." I look down to see i was still in the close from when jack had to choose between Penny and I. But i was wearing her clothes...unless those were also made of black sand. I let out a scream of anger , i loved this dress. Suddenly direction my scream went and everything either was crushed or burned. Midnight raised and eyebrow. "Warn me to never get on your bad side." I didn't feel so angry any more and giggle. I look down to see i was wearing a dress that looked familiar to my other. But instead of white lace, it was red. I touched the top of my head and i found a bow. "Now, i think it's time we met the guardians again, don't you think love?" I smile and slip my arm through Midnight's as I spot the necklace that was glowing around my neck. "Yes, Jack will be happy to see me."

Jack:

He smile as he watch Celestial talk to Bunny. It seems odd, she never really talked to him. She usually very shy around tooth and bunny. Jack thought as he swirled the water in the cup in his hands. Since the kiss Celestial seems to want more and more affection from him. He had to wait in till she fell asleep before he could relax. His mind goes back to the time when Celestial first arrived. North said something about talking about something later. Jack looks over at the jolly man and walked slowly over to him. "So...what did you and Celestial have to talk about?"Jack leaned against a pillar as North choked on a glass of wine. "Oh um, i don't think your ready to hear yet." North cleared his throat as he looked around.

Now Jack was really interested he looks at North and laughs. "What is she like your daughter or something?" North looked down at the ground as he scratched the back of his head. "Wait...She is your daughter?"Jack mouth drops open and he almost drops the cup in his hand. "Um...yes?" North mumbled as he kicks an imaginary rock. "How?" North sighs. "She was born and she was human. That all there was."

"No, you gave her to the humans, she became cupid.." North looked at Jack with a sigh "When she was killed by the person who claimed to love her. But Jack i need to tell you something. Celestial has another power that she has yet to get control over. If she doesn't learn how to control it soon. I'm afraid that we will lose her to that power." Jack looked over to Celestial who was laughing. Could the really lose her that so easily? Jack thought as he continued to watch her. He looked closer at her and spot some dark sand sparkling on her bare feet. "Wait a minute..." suddenly an evil laugh echoed through the room and all the lights went out. Then he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder and the brush of feathers touching his face. "Hello Frost, who would have thought you could mistake another girl as me." The room lit up again with green fire and only inches from him stood another Celestial. Jack looked over to where he thought she was standing to see Penny looking at him with a smirk. "What...Jack! Its her other power, it took over her long ago!" Celestial smiled as she put a finger to her lips as she giggled her once brown eyes now a glowing red. "Oh but North or shall i say dad, i finally turned into that girl you wanted me to be. Powerful, loved, and out of the ordinary. But there are these people i would like to get rid. Those people are you guys, since you can't tell when there is a girl who is pretending to be me!" Her eyes turned a darker red as black sand started to float through the air faster and her feet were lifted off the ground. "Wait Celestial you're making the wrong decision, you kill us all the kids in this world will stop being happy!" Celestial laughed as she touched a black necklace that was around her neck. "Well...those kids can find a way to be happy with out the guardians. Just like me."

**i know i know, but no other ideas came into my head. i had to make her back again, but this time it might last a few chapters. Yes unlike the first time i will have a chapter following that is full of fighting so be ready for so action! Thank you for the comments and im really sorry about not updating quickly. I made the mistake of have several new stories and going on vacation. Can't wait to write the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Dance of the raven.

I laugh as I watch Jack turns to Penny or shall I say Coral who looked at me with anger. "You said that you wouldn't do this...father, brother! Please stop! I'm finally happy." Midnight stands next to me wrapping an arm around my shoulders as Jack glares at Coral. She finches and lets her disguise to fall. I glare down at her as Bunny reached towards me. I feel an evil smile come onto my face as a dagger came out of my sleeve and I jump towards him. I slashed at him, bunny cry echos through the work shop. "No!" Tooth screams flying forward to catch bunny. I stand there giggling to myself as I look down at the dagger. I didn't really hurt him, just gave him a little scratch on his chest. But on the dagger there was a lot of blood. I look up as some yetis come running at me. There is no way I am going to let them win. I jump into the sky and imagine the dagger becoming a scythe. The dagger lengthens and sharper. I stand on the top of the Christmas tree and look down at the shocked look on all the guardians. I giggle as Midnight and Pitch gaze at me with adoration. I feel my hair begin to rise as my mouth opens in a silent scream. Pain filled me and I know it was the part of me who still loved Jack fighting against me. "How can you do this to him!? Let go! Don't do this to him or the guardians." The voice screamed filling my head. I shriek and hold onto my head. "Celestial!" Jack screamed "What are you doing?! Jack stay away from her! She will hurt you!" I look to see Jack floating towards me. No...no! I love him, I hate him! His beautiful eyes filled with love, his eyes filled with grief and fear. Love him! Hate him! Which voice do I listen to?

I scream again as the necklace burns at my neck. "Its the source of Midnight's power over you! Get it off!" The voice screamed as it tries to take over again. The necklace burns, it hurts! I claw at the necklace but I couldn't get it off. Jack reaches out and his hands felt so good against the burning. I look up at him and see red at the corners. "What is happening to her?" Jack whispers as he strokes my hair away from my face. I let out a little whimper as I try to push away from him. "She's fighting against the spell Midnight put on her...give her some room Jack, she suffering." Jack looks at North and glares at the old man. "Give her room while she suffering? Are you insane?!" Tooth let out a little gasp and Jack shouts. My skin was on fire, literally. "Jack let go of her! You will get hurt and Celestial will never forgive herself for doing that to you!" I push at Jack. My voice sounding like a child's I whimper at him. "Jack...let go...please!" I cried as Jack keeps his arms around me. "No! You need me, like I always need you!" Jack yells over the flames. I feel tears run down my cheeks. "Jack...Jack!" I cry as I wrap my arms around him sobbing. I was no longer under Midnight's spell. I cry into his shirt as he nuzzles his face against my neck.

I look up at him with half closed eyes and I see his own tears rolling down his cheeks. "Jack...I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Jack smiles at me sadly pulling me closer to him. "It's ok, I forgive you Celestial. I will always forgive you." I wrap my arms around Jack's neck and close my eyes as Jack strokes my cheeks. I feel Jack cool breath brush against my lips. The burning went away slowly...so slowly. But Jacks warmth was still there, and the coolness of his skin. I smile and Jack's lips brush against mine. The fire was back again but it didn't burn. It felt so good, it was not outside my skin either. It was a burning sensation was inside of me. I smile against Jacks lips as he pulls me as close as he could. "No!" Midnight yelled breaking the beautiful moment. I look down to see the necklace falling from my neck and towards the ground. I let go of Jack and go over to a mirror and sees my red eyes were gone replaced by my normal brown ones. The black sand fell to the ground as my hair stopped floating around my head. I look down at my dress to see it's now blue. "Jack its gone!" I cried out with Joy an threw myself at him. Jack caught me and spins me in a circle. Tooth lets out a cry of Joy and North chuckles. Bunny looks up from where he was laying down. His cut mysteriously gone. Sandy glares at Coral who glares up at me and her family. "I will be back." She shrieked at every one as she disappears in a storm of black sand.

I look up at Midnight and Pitch to see meet their angry eyes. My own anger was boiling deep inside of me as I take a step towards them, the scythe reappearing in my hand. "Celestial..." I look down to see the black again and I groaned. I let the scythe disappears and look at Jack. He has a big smirk on his face as he tosses my bow and arrows to me. I look down at them and I smile as I see a familiar glittering blue flowing through the wood. "Who are you?" Jack whispers into my ear as he pulls me to him again and Pitch and Midnight disappears. I smile and snuggle against Jack as he picks me up. I wrap my arms around his neck and place a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm Celestial Cupid...Frost." Jack smiles at me as the other guardian gather around me. this is the place where I belong. I always belong with the guardians.

Coral:

She walks around the room slowly her brain working over time as she looks at her book of spells. Which one did her brother use on Celestial? And which one will help her get her wish? Her wish...to make Celestial suffer and Jack frost to belong to Coral and only coral

**been busy with other stories, sorry that I updated so late. There is this story I created...but it seems like nobody likes it...I have no review *cries* ok back onto subject. Thank you for the support, No this is not the end of the story, some people have been asking. So wait till chapter 13! *peace sign***


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: L-O-V-E

I squeal as I fall against the bed and rolls around. "My bed my bed!" I let out a little shriek as Jack watches me shaking his head. "That is just being ridiculous, its only been a few weeks since you..." Jack spots the dark glare I give him and he laughs. "Never mind" He leans his staff next to mine by the door before closing the closet that kept them safe. "Also it's not your bed, its ours. At least just till North has time to build another bed or room." I watch as Jack takes off his sweatshirt and whines when I see he's wearing a whit t-shirt under it. Jack glances over to me and laughs at how I was pouting. "What are you disappointed about?" He asks as he leans against the wall. "Shirt!" I whine pointing at him and he chuckles. "Not yet sweetie." Jack sits on the bed beside of me before I snuggle against him. He smiles more as he wraps a arm around my waist and kisses me deeply. My whole body was on fire as I was pulled tightly against him.

I trail my hands up his chest and into his hair. Jack picks me and sits me onto his lap. I let out a little moan as he trails little kisses down my neck. I could feel his smile against my neck before his lips were on mine once again. Though we were cold to the bone, we were burning with love.

I hear some one clear their throat and Jack pulls away and glares over my shoulder at the person. "Ever heard of knocking **bunny**." He said as I lay my head on his shoulder my heart beating fast. I don't want to look back at Bunny, I already know what his face looks like, he might actually be laughing. Then I heard a growl come from somewhere behind me. Ah, Tooth was here too. I dig my fingers into the back of Jack's shirt. Jack chuckles and squeezes my waist affectionately. "Um, guy's I don't think Celes likes you guys staring at us. Can you leave?" I heard a jolly laugh, great! My dad, or North was here too! "Sorry boy, but that is my daughter you were kissing. So no, one of us will be staring in this with you. Tonight it's Bunny who is staying here. I glare at my dad as I slowly get off Jack's lap and walks slowly towards my dad. "Oh ho, I know that look...she wants to kill you North." Jack calls from where he is now laying down on the bed.

"Dad...how old am I?" I ask in the calmest voice I could. He looks a little embarrassed as he scratches the back of his head "You are 418..." I smile confidently and cross my arms over my chest. "And when did you let me start to fly? Alone?" My dad face was as red as the stripes on the candy cane, I could see Tooth trying to hold back her laugh. "When you were only 80..." I now put my hands on my hips and raises and eyebrow. "Oh I am so enjoying this!" Jack chuckled from where he was lying down on my oh, our bed. "So when should I be able to kiss my boyfriend without parent supervision? Oh wait I can answer that. I can when I am old enough to have to say these things. So good-bye!"

I push my dad, bunny, tooth, and sandy out of the room and slams the door shut and locks the door. Jack smiles at me from where he was. "Wow, I did not know you had that in you." I roll my eyes and lays my head on Jack's shoulder. "I hold back most of what I am thinking and keep to myself." I felt Jack laugh as he wraps an arm around me. "You do? I did not know that, it's good to have you back my snow flake." He whispers into my hair as I let out a happy sigh. "Its good to be back Jack." Suddenly Jack seems to go stiff under me. "Yeah...about that." I look up at Jack to see his cheek's blushing blue. "Jack what is the matter?" I ask as he gets out of the bed and walks over to the closet. "Nothing, just give me a sec." He calls over his shoulder as he reaches into the closet and hides something behind his back. "Can you stand please?" He mutters as he rubs the back of his head. "Sure..." I watch him as I crawl off the bed and stands in front of him. He suddenly kneels "Oh my god...Jack..." I look at him with shock.

"Please don't, let me. Celestial Cupid Frost. I have loved you from the first time you messed up with one of my snow ball fights with your arrows." I couldn't help but giggle at this and Jack smirks as he takes my hand. "I was so afraid when I thought I lost you, twice. I don't want that to happen again unless I know that you are mine and mine alone. So...will you marry me?" Jack shows me a beautiful wooden box that had snowflakes and hearts engraved into it.

He pops the top open and inside on beautiful blue silk was a silver ring with a diamond shaped like a snowflake on the middle. I covered my mouth as I stare at the ring. I love Jack so much... "I...I"

**Sorry had to stop there, people. Do you think it is time for Celestial and Jack to get married? This is all up to you readers. So say yes or no in the next few days. In three days I will count how many yes or no's I have and I will write the next chapter. So please hurry and answer the question before I write the next chapter. See you soon.**


	14. read!

Note to the people reading:(read it so you can understand the story better!)

Ok I have been getting a lot of questions about my story lately. The chapter(s) where the main character turned sort of evil, she was gone for at least two weeks every time. Celestial was already very close to Jack frost in a way before the story actually happened. She knew he was, what he did, and actually she really hated him for it. It was the same for Jack, but unlike Celestial he did not just hate her, he would actually ignore her on purpouse to get her to hate him and leave him alone. (Bad move Jack) So when they were forced to work together in Chapter 2 to get kids to believe in Celestial, that's where all of the love actually started.

So people were wondering if these happened in months or years. Actually chapter 1-4 all took place in one month so yeah I say this all happened in a few months. Yes, Jack fell for Celestial pretty quickly, it was love at first sight so of course it happened fast. They met again only 100 years after they both turned guardians, they knew that they both existed. I will answer any other questions you have about the characters of this story. I actually love when you guys have questions so ask away please! See you in the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14:

"Yes Jack yes!" I scream tackling him to the ground as I begin to cry. Jack laughs and catches me as we fall back against the soft fluffy blue rug. "Thank god. I was worried that you were going to say no to me." Jack breathed into my neck holding me tightly against him. I continue to cry smiling. "Why would I say no? Jack I love you with all of my heart. I want to be with you forever." Jack smiles at me as he slips the ring onto my finger and kisses me lightly on the lips. "Why are you crying?" Jack chuckled wiping my tears off of my cheeks. I smile at him as I try to stop crying. "I'm so happy! I was wondering what took you so long just to ask!" Jack laughs as he sits up leaning back against the bed. He holds me close to him as he tucks my head under his chin.

I smile and nuzzle my face against his t-shirt and breath in the smell of my soon to be husband. No one would have seen this, especially my dad. He either might freak out and kick Jack out of the workshop and forces me never to see Jack again. Even though he already knows we could never be separated. Or he might Freak out and help us plan the wedding. Either way, I am happy that I am engaged to the man I love with all of my heart.

Next day:

I sigh as I feel the sun touch my face and I roll over and hides my face in Jack's warm chest. "Ugh..." Jack moaned pulling the draped close so the light was gone and I sigh with gratitude. "What time is it?" Jack whispers in my ear as he pulls me close to him. I sit up a little and looks at the little neon blue alarm clock next to our bed. "Its seven in the morning." Even in the dark I can see Jack bright smile as he pulls me back down next to him. "Then there is no reason to get up is there?" I giggle as shake my head as Jack nuzzles his face into my neck.

Suddenly the door slams open and makes Jack jump. I let out a little scream and hold onto Jack tightly. "Ok love birds time to get up. North had breakfast made so you two better hurry up or your food will get cold!" Bunny yells banging one of his boomerangs against a pot he must have found. I moan and cover my ears as Jack glares at Bunny before he grabbed his staff and sends a cold wind to slam the door in Bunny face. "I guess we don't get to sleep in." I mumble getting up and pulling a robe over my night-gown.

Jack watches me and I found myself blushing and throwing a pillow at him face. "Hurry up and put a shirt on, you're going to give my dad a heart attack." Jack eyes sparkle from over the pillow and he pulls his t-shirt back on. "You mean just dad, we are engaged now snow flake." Jack kisses my neck as I wrap my arms around his neck. "Oh don't remind me." I fake moan making Jack chuckle.

"I will remind you everyday in till we get married." Jack whispers in my ear before kissing me on the lips and walking outside. I watch him till the door is closed before changing into a strapless dress white dress that stopped at my ankles. I pull on fingerless gloves that stop at my elbows. I brush my hair and looks at myself in the mirror. I was in a white dress, almost like a wedding gown...I can't wait to get married!

I walk out of our room and looks around. I spot a door wide open and I pick up my skirt so while I'm running I don't fall over my dress. I peek in to see all the guardians seated at a large wooden table. My father at the end with bunny on his left and Jack on his right. Tooth and Sandy sat next to Bunny and were looking at their food. Jack looked up and smiles at me getting out of his chair. Tooth glances up and glares at me. I knew before she threw the knife that it was coming and I lean-to the right. The knife sinks into the door behind me as Tooth continued to glare at me.

"Tooth! Calm yourself! You almost killed her!" Bunny said in an annoyed tone. "Then maybe she shouldn't have fallen in love with Jack." Tooth hissed as Jack wraps a protective arm around me. "Look Tooth, I know you don't like the idea, neither does Sandman or North but..." Tooth let out a humorless laugh and shook her head. "I don't just not like it Jack. I hate it! Do you realize what you are doing? She is cupid! Cupid! Never meant to fall in love with any one!"

I glare at her and let Jack pull me closer to him and Bunny stands up. "I think all three of you need to take a chill pill, the gal is in love with Jack, so what! She was meant to find love, shouldn't we be happy?" I give Bunny a thankful look and he smiles at me. "You don't understand! She was never supposed to fall in love!" Tooth covers her mouth and looks as shocked as the rest of us. "What do you mean she was not to find love?" Jack sounded angry and takes a threatening step towards Tooth. "Why won't she fall in love?"

Tooth sighed and her wings dropped and North rests a comforting hand on her shoulder. "There is one thing...that North and I wanted to never tell any of you, Cupid was born with a curse. Who ever she falls in love with, will some day die or she will die in their place, she had the curse since she was a baby."

I look at Jack with shock, there was no way I was going to let Jack die because of me. But Jack wasn't looking at me, he was looking right at Tooth. "How do you know this information Tooth? Shouldn't only the mother and father of Cupid know this information?" Tooth finches and North glares at Jack. "Yes...that is what we didn't want to tell you...Cupid...I am her mother." I felt my heart stop, the woman who hated me so much...was my mother? No...no! I hated Tooth, she never was nice to me in my life! "Cupid...Celestial..." North was reaching out towards me and I flinch away from him and I felt tears down my cheeks. "How...how could you lie to me about this... I thought you loved me..." I could see the pain visible in my dads eyes and my so-called mother reached out to hug me her own tears rolling from her eyes.

"No! I hate you! Stay away from me!" I shrieked running out of the room leaving my mom crying. Jack and Bunny followed me without looking back. We had split into two groups, for now. There was no such thing as the guardians.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: The guardians and the outlanders

I cry in Jack's arms as Buny hops around the warren checking on the flowers that held the eggs for the Easter. "How..how could they hide the truth from me for so long?" I cried as Jack strokes my hair. "I don't know, but i will tell you that they will not be forgiven soon." Jack whispered into my hair as Bunny came back with an angry look in his eyes. "I can't believe it! I was wondering why Tooth was wearing that strange dress for such a long time!" He yelled as he stares at the letter in his hand. "May i see that?"Jack held a hand out for the letter and Bunny hands it ove gratefully like the letter was some disease.

Jack put the letter in front of us, so we both could read it.

Dear Bunny, Jack, and Cupid,

North regrets to tell you that the man in the moon has says it it time for the guardians to split into two different groups. But Jack and Cupid you will have to join with North. Bunny you are in the same group as Sand man and Tooth. The group which North, Jack frost, and Celestial frost are in are known as the winter guardians.

Bunny your group are known as the outlanders, you will need to report to back to North's workshop as soon as you get this letter

written by,

Toothina

"There is no way I will talk to those two again!" I sigh as Jack rips the letter up. "We are to make our own roads, not follow everything the man in the moon says!" Bunny nods with agreement. "Then, why don't we go there and announce, that we are the outlanders and they are the guardians?"Jack smiles and hugs me spinning me in a circle. "Why are you so smart?" He laughs as Bunny smiles. "I like were your going with this, we make our own roads and destiny! Not him!" I high five Bunny and i freeze the letter till its nothing but a mound of frost.

"Lets go!" Bunny taps his foot twice and we fall through a hole. I let out a little shriek as i fall and Jack laughs as he seems to surf on his staff. "Show off!" I shout to him and he turns and smiles at me. "That's not showing off, this..." He does a three sixty and scoops me into his arms kissing me gently. "Now that's showing off." Jack chuckles as I blush a deep red. Suddenly, the hole opened and we fell back into my fathers workshop. My dad smiled and reached out to touch me but Jack gets between us. "We are not here to join you North." Jack said standing up straight as he put a hand on my waist as if to make sure I was still there.  
"What do you mean?" Tooth asked as she flew towards us, her eyes puffy and red. "I mean we are here to sat we are the outlanders and you guys are the guardians. We will not work with you three for a while till we feel like we want to." Tooth's mouth drops open and she starts to reach for Jack but he takes a step back. "But we have to follow every thing that the man in the moon says." My father roared with anger in his eyes.

"We know, but if you are trying to break us up we will fight, we know that the man in the moon would not have us split up!" Bunny said as he landed next to us and crosses his arms. "We are never to separate ever the man in the moon said to me." Bunny continues to talk even though North's mouth open and shuts several times. "So answer will be no if you try to separate us."

North sighs and turns to Tooth who was practically fuming. "How dare you go against his commands!" She shrieks at us and she points a shaky finger at me "This was your idea wasn't it? Wasn't it!?" I glare at my suppose to be mother. Who did she think she was? Thinking one minute that we were would be almost friends, to mother and daughter, to master and slave? I don't think so!  
"I am so sorry **mother**, It was not my idea, it was Jack's. So next time you point a finger, make sure its at the right person." I said in the coldest voice I could use. "Sorry if that has disappointed you, now we will be leaving."

Jack smiles at me with pride as he wraps an arm around me as Bunny stomps his foot two times angrily, still in a bad mood. I hear Tooth's scream before the hole closed behind us.

"Do you think we did the right thing? Saying no to them and the man in the moon?" I ask as Jack crawls into our new bed at the warren. "Yes, we already know its a lie. The man in the moon would never do such a thing." Jack said in a comforting tone as he wraps his arms around me and I smile a little. "Yeah, do you think that man in the mood wanted us to be together? Is that why he brought both of us back?" Jack smiles at me as he strokes my hair away from my face. "Cause he already knew we were in love, he just brought us together in his own way I guess." I nod and yawn, snuggling close to him as he smiles. "Goodnight Jack." I whisper before I fall asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: Our beginning.

I yawn and stretch as I look around. We were still in the warren. Since it was spring Jack and I had to stay in our little house in the warren. Jack pulls me back down and nuzzles his face into my neck. "Hibernation time sweet." He whispers into my ear as I lay my head on his chest. "But I'm not tired." I whined and pout a little. Jack opens one of his eyes and chuckles. "Oh? Then my wife why don't you get dress so we can go?" I pout more as Jack gets up a bit. "No!" I cry out and tackle him back onto the bed.

Jack laughs as he wrestles with me till he was on top of me and was out of breath. "Ok...Cupid love choose, either we get up or I go back to sleep." I sigh and pat the pillow beside me. When Jack went to lie down I took the pillow out from under his head.

"Give...it...back..." Jack said as he reaches out. I giggle and shake my head, putting the pillow behind my back. "Cupid...give it back!" Jack lunges at me and I let out a little shriek. I dodge his tackle and run out of our bedroom clutching the pillow to my chest. "No!" I call as I run down the stairs. I hear the sound of running feet and a bang. "Ow..." I look up to see when Jack tried to run after me he brought the blanket with him and slip and ran into the wall. I laugh as he jumps to his feet with a determined look on his face.

"Get back here!" He shouts as he chases me into the living room. "Get back here!" I mock him as I stick my tongue out at him. "Your going to get it when I catch you!" Jack yells as I hide behind the couch. "Aha!" Jack jumps over the couch as I crawl away an into the kitchen. I open a cabinet and take a box of pancake mix out and opens it. "Hey!" Jack comes into the kitchen and sees me standing on the counter. "That's dangerous! Get down!" He yells as he runs over and I dump the pancake mix onto his head. I laugh as the powder settles on Jacks head and shoulders. "Oh, I thought you loved pancake mix!" I laugh.

"Get over here!" Jack scoops me into his arms easily. I let out a shriek as he tosses me over his shoulder like I was just a bag of potatoes. "Let me go!" I shriek and laugh as Jack climbs back up the stairs and into the bathroom. The tub was filled to the brim with water. "You wouldn't..." I growl. An evil smirk comes onto Jack's face as he plucks the pillow from my arms and throws it out the door. "No!" I shriek as Jack gently tosses me into the cold water. I come back up and glares at Jack through my hair. "You look like a cat who didn't want to take a bath." He laughs holding onto his stomach. I hate my husband now.

I grab and pull gently on his arm. Jack fell it right beside me. He came up sputtering and his hair stuck to his neck. I know why Jack was laughing now. "What's so funny..." Jack asks me in a grumpy voice. "Your right...I look like a cat that didn't want a bath, but you look like a polar bear who didn't want a bath!" I laugh and point at Jack. "Pay back time!" Jack splashes water at me. "Hey! No! I grab a sponge near by and squeeze all the water over Jack's head.

About 20 minutes later...

"Jeez, if you love your pillow so much, just tell me not to take it!" I mumble as Jack rubs a towel over my head. "I would have if you just didn't run." Jack chuckles as he leaves the towel on my head so he could quickly change out of his clothes. I sigh and smiles at the ceiling as I lay down. Jack took care of me first, he always have. He made sure I was wearing a pair of warm pajamas before he let did anything else.

It was sweet knowing someone wanted to take care of me so much. Even though we have yet to have a wedding...we still refer to each other as husband and wife. We didn't need a ceremony to make us that. Jack comes back only wearing a pair of sweats. "Are you done running from me know Mrs. Frost?" Jack teases me as he takes the towel off my head.

"Maybe." I reply as Jack picks the pillow off the ground. "I can tell your enjoying your new pj's." Jack said as he lays down. I giggle and look down. I was wearing one of Jack's t-shirt with a pair of shorts. "Oh yes, I love them, I am not giving them back." Jack chuckles and holds me in his arms. People say he's cold, lie. He had cool skin but I wasn't cold.

"Too bad, I want my t-shirt back." Jack said as he sits up a bit. "Can I please keep the shirt?" I ask as I tug at the collar, it was really big on me, but comfortable. "No." Jack replied as he closes his eyes. I climb onto his lap and wrap my arms around his neck. I gently brush my lips against his for a moments. Jack lets out a happy sigh and pulls me closer to kiss again. "Please?" I ask again after we break apart for air. "Fine." Jack moans and I climb off happily. "So all it takes is a kiss...I need to test that theory more..."

Jack raises an eyebrow at me. "Theory? Really Cupid? Am I suddenly apart of your little love experiments?" I giggle and nods as I clap my hands happily. "Yep, your my little guinea pig." I squeal as I think off all the possible things I could do. "Do I at least get something out of this?" Jack asks as he gets up and tosses a few logs into the fire place in front of our bed. "Oh yes, you get ten kisses a day as payment." I smile as Jack glances back at me with a smirk on his face. The fire made his eyes seem brighter as they glint with mischief. His hair seems silver in the fire light, and it makes me shiver. No not cause I am cold for the ones to innocent to understand.

"Thirty." He said as he sits on the end of the bed. "Hm...twenty." Jack smiles more as he gets closer to me. "Fifty." He said as he kisses on the lips. "Fourty five and that's my final offer." Jack chuckles and shake his head. "Fine, fourty five plus interest." I giggle as he kisses me again. I look over his shoulder to see it was getting dark outside. I yawn as I feel my eyelids get a little heavy.

Jack chuckles as he lies down beside me and holds me close. "Sleep love." He whispers as I felt dream sand touch me, then I was asleep.


End file.
